The Circus
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Wyatt after losing his family to custody, he hoped help will come. Now when his friends accept him as a part of them and he finally had the one thing that matters: a caring and loving family.
1. Intro

The Circus

Intro:

Now honestly for this story, well believe it or not, my spiritual therapy animal friends actually once performed for a circus called Circus Mcgurkus.

Also the reason I wanted to work on this was because ever since last May when Ringling Bros and Barnum and Bailey Circus had it's final show, it was the inspiration for doing a story that would involve me, my friends, and a circus.

Of course however I really never had the chance to work on it because I wanted to wait on it.

Now the reason I wanted to wait on it was because well I never really had the idea what the story would be about.

So yeah let's just say waiting to do this story was the right thing to do because now i'm ready to do this story.

With that said, let's see how my friends help me go through a hard time.


	2. Chapter 1

How Wyatt Came To Circus Mcgurkus

For Hilda and the gang, they've always enjoyed performing for Circus Mcgurkus.

After all, it's probably the best job in the whole world because at Circus Mcgurkus, it doesn't matter if you're different because if you have a talent, you can show the world what you were born to do.

Now they thought everything was doing just fine but however once their friend Wyatt came, they now know that they need to comfort and be there for him.

It all began while the gang was all getting ready for tonight's show, Boris got a call from Child Services.

Once he was done with the call, he then knew that Hilda and the gang needed to know this so he called them to his office.

When they were there, he then said "Hilda, guys I just got a call from Child Services and it was about Wyatt.

Apparently his sisters got into a brawl so bad that the police then knew that he would no longer be with them.

So they've decided to let him live with you guys and well before you ask, yes i'm fine with letting him be with you guys because well if he means that much to you, then i'm fine with that.

So since the show isn't until tonight, you guys should probably go pick him up."

Once he was done, they then headed off to go get Wyatt.

Along the way, they were also thinking about what would the future bring since their time at Circus Mcgurkus is almost over.

When Wyatt got to see them, he then gave them a hug and they embraced it and they will never forget that moment for a long time.

When they got back, they went to get ready for tonight's show.

As for Wyatt, well he was about to see his friends perform and he's never seen them perform before.


	3. Chapter 2

The Greatest Show On Earth

Once the crowd was there, Boris the ringmaster then announced "Ladies and Gentlemen. It's my pleasure to welcome you all to the one and only Circus Mcgurkus!

Now without further ado, here comes Hilda And Her Amazing Friends!"

Once he was done, Hilda and the gang then went to perform while Wyatt was watching on.

He was quite impressed with how they were able to wow the crowd with their tricks.

Also he then knew that since this was his new family, he knew that would be the one for him.

When they were done, they then headed out of the tent and Wyatt was glad he could see them perform.

A little while later when the show ended, they all had a bonfire and Boris then announced "Well good show everyone and well I can't believe this is coming but Hilda you and the gang's final show is coming up and Wyatt here well I decided to let him be with us because he matters too.

Also since we have quite a trip coming up, we should all be ready for tomorrow."

Once he was done, they then putted out the fire but before Wyatt could be with his friends, Boris asked him to have a talk.

So Wyatt did just that and well got to learn about more about his friends.


	4. Chapter 3

Memories Of The Past

Once Wyatt was in his office, Boris then said "So I saw that you were watching Hilda and the gang during the show."

"Well yes I was." Wyatt then replied

"Oh that's fine because well you now live with them you'll get used to them." Boris then said

"Man they really mean a lot here." Wyatt then said

"Actually Hilda was our first star and well at first we thought we couldn't find her any friends at all but once Peter came, all that would change.

Then once the rest of the gang came, I knew from that moment on, they would good things in the future.

Oh and well they didn't tell you this but this is our Farewell Tour because well the time has come.

Now why you wonder, well they want to leave an impact on our circus and since this tour is almost over, their impact on our circus will never be forgotten." Boris then said

"Wow well now it makes a little more sense now." Wyatt then said

"So you should probably get some rest for tomorrow." Boris then said

"I will." Wyatt then said

And so without saying another word, Wyatt then went to bed with his friends thinking about what will happen next.


	5. Chapter 4

One Last Time

The next morning, they then packed up for the last show and were able to get on board just in time.

When the express left, they then headed to their final stop: Atlanta, Georgia where Hilda And Friends first performed.

Once they finally arrived, they then got ready for the show that night.

They were rehearsing their tricks and and they were all set.

When the night came, the show was about to begin.

Wyatt then wished his friends good luck on the show tonight and well he was glad this was their chance to show the world what they got.

Once the show started, Wyatt then knew that this was quite a show to see.

He was amazed at how they were able to perform such amazing feats.

When the show was almost over, the whole gang then bowed for the last time and the crowd gave them a standing ovation.

Once the show was done, the had their final bonfire when Boris then said "Well everyone that should do it and i'm so proud of you all for being awesome and I know this may be it but your impact on this circus will never be forgotten."

From that moment forward, Wyatt Hilda and the gang knew the good times were coming for them.


	6. Chapter 5

Their New Home

While they were one the road, they were thinking about their new home.

They hoped it was the right one and hopefully had enough space for all of them.

Once they arrived, they were both surprised and excited because their new home was a sanctuary and it had enough space for all of them.

When they were all unloaded, they wasted no time and got to explore their new home.

Even better, Wyatt finally has a room just right for him.

So they lived there ever since and don't regret at all.


	7. Chapter 6

What Happened After Leaving The Circus

Well a week or two after they left the circus, well they enjoyed their new home and were glad to be free.

As for Wyatt well he was able to be with them and since their family they were able to have quality time together.

Now as for what happens next from there, well it doesn't end instead it's only just getting started for Wyatt and his spiritual therapy animal friends


	8. Chapter 7

In Conclusion

So there you go and man am I glad I was able to work on this while I could and man my friends and I are a perfect chemistry when together.

Also doing this story helped show that sometimes family is the most amazing thing to have in your life.


End file.
